Well isn't this great
by 2346546456
Summary: Akutsuki as family. They're ninjas from a show called naruto hehe i don t believe that. Well believe it heck the crazy things we do can call it a jutsu.
1. Chapter 1

Another boring day, sitting here watching TV. Holding a bottle of black spray paint in my hands. "What should I use you for" I said. Maybe I should vandalize my living room for the fun of it. Heck no my parents will kill me. Speaking of my parents why are they taking so long with my ice cream? Argh. I looked up at the ceiling so blank like me. I let out a small sigh. "Why is it so boring?" I said out loud. I gazed at the bottle in my hands then looked around the room. I thought for a moment. "Hehe they wouldn't know and besides I don't really care if they kill me," I said as I walked to a blank clean white wall. I shook the bottle of black spray paint and began spraying. "Done." I stepped back and viewed my beautiful masterpiece. "Woo that was fun while it lasted." I still had the bottle in my hands since there was some left. Suddenly I heard keys going through the front door lock. "Shit they're home" I panicked. Oh no the spray paint. I looked at it. Carelessly I threw it somewhere in the kitchen, but what about my masterpiece? Damn I was lying about that I didn't care if they kill me. It was a big fat lie. The front door flung open and stepped in first was my mom with the grocery bags. Hopefully my ice cream is in there and not melted because if it is I don't know but I will cry. I stood in front of my art so she wouldn't see but I couldn't even cover the whole thing and yeah I will expect she will dominate me for this. "Bee why are you just standing there? Help me," my mom said. I started to play with my hands. "Uh, mom you see I can't move right now," I said not meeting her eyes. "And why is that?" she asked. "Haha funny thing you know I did something that you told me not to do again or something bad. Well I did something b- "What! You burnt noodles in the microwave again!" I stood there dumbstruck. "What no! Why did you have to bring that up?" She cocked her eyebrow. "Then what'd you do?" She said the last part slowly. I sweat dropped. Think of a lie fast. "Um." I know she's waiting for my answer. But just then my dad stepped in. Oh no. Even worse. The father dragon "Bee go get the other bags in the car" he said. "Why are you standing there go." I just looked straight ahead. "She said she did something again," said my mom. My dad looked at me. I knew it right there he spotted the black spray paint on the wall. "Bee step a side," he said. I bit my lip. "Why?" He gave me better-do-it-now look. I mumbled and stepped away with my back turned away from them. I heard my mom gasped. Okay here it goes the fire breath. "Bee why would you do that," my mom sighed. "Well I was bored?" I said sheepishly. "Bee we will deal with this tomorrow just get the bags in here. Wait what no fire breath? I swear that was going to happen next. Wait. Wait this is going fast. Where's my punishment. Oh hell to the no. Something is up. Oh Whatever. I grumbled and walked out the door to get the bags.

I was swirling on the kitchen chair while my mom was making food. "Uh, hey mom where's my ice cream" I asked. "We forgot to buy it." I stop spinning. "What! No! Why!" I screamed. "I'm sorry Bee we'll get it next time. Oh and we have something to tell you." Where's dad" I ignored the last part. Mom sighed. "He went somewhere which leads to we have something to tell you." "What is it?" I asked waiting for her answer. "Wel- The front door opened with dad. He walked in. "They're here," he smiled to us. "What who's they?" I said trying to figure out what's going on. Then suddenly heads walked in. My dad smiled and said, "You have new brothers and a sister!" I stood there frozen. Did he say I have new brothers and a sister? I just continue to stay still and finally all I can say was "What!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapy oh yeah and thanks for the reviews =]**

**I do not own naruto.**

**

* * *

  
**

All right I was hoping camera crews would barge in with Ashton Kutcher saying you just got punk'd. But hey it didn't look like that will happen. My parents looked serious, kind of.

"You're kidding right?" I asked hoping they will say yes. "No we're not, honey. This is not a joke," said mom. "Yeah Bee we adopted them" said dad. Right there I knew it wasn't a joke. Damn you guys. I looked at the 10 figures in front of me. Observing each and every one of them.

Then the orange mask guy ran in from of me. "Hi! Hi! I'm Tobi! Nice to meet you!" he yelled as he took my hand and shook it fast. "Eh hey Tobi will stop doing that. I need this hand until I die so can you let go," I said sheepishly. He stopped. "Tobi is very sorry. Tobi is just happy to have a little sister." "Cool" I said lazily. I guess the introduction begins.

Tobi went back to his spot. Another dude stepped in front of me. His hair was combed back. Ha maybe he's a religious freak or something just by that. Then he started to ruffle my hair messing it all up "Hey what gives," I growled. He smirked. "My name is Hidan, brat." "Jackass" I mumbled under my breath.

The blonde stepped forward in front of me. "Names Deidara nice to meet you, un. Do you like art, un" He asked. Easy question. "Heck yeah. I don't like art dude I love it." I said all energetic. The blonde looked surprised. "Really, un." Why does he say un at the end of each sentence? "Yeah. Look check out my masterpiece right there on that wall," I said pointing. Deidara walked over next to the wall. "What is this suppose to be, un?" "Uh its my go-go monster." "Go-go monster, un? This looks like Tobi when he's sleeping, un." "Why are you making fun of my beautiful art!" I yelled. "Yeah why sempai is making fun of little sister art. Tobi thinks its pretty." "Thanks Tobi." Hidan snorted. "I like to clarify what Tobi just said when he means pretty he means….pretty…pretty.. ugly!" "Shut up!" I yelled. "That beautiful art will be washed tomorrow anyway by you" said dad. I turned to him. "What why!?" "Bee I guess you're favorite word is 'why' stop using it." Making fun of my art I will make you pay.

Red haired boy spoke up. "My name is Sasori and like a to make puppets." "Whoa that's cool. Make me one with a gun so I could use it on Hidan," I said laughing at the last part. "Bee!" mom yelled. "You freaking brat. I swear to lord jashin I will sacrifice you" Hidan growled. "Who the heck is Jashin?"I asked. "Don't say it like he's one of your buddies its lord jashin." "I'm sorry Lord Jashin," I mocked. " And to answer your question is none of your business." "I don't care anyways," I grumbled.

Up next was a blue haired girl. "Konan" she said. I just nodded she's a quiet person I guess. How could she stand of being with them?

"Whoa dude that's a lot of piercing you got there," I said as I gazed at the orange haired boy. I can picture myself jumping up and down laughing, saying metal face! Metal face! Haha metal face! But I doubt it. He stood there emotionally. "My name is Pein." All right that's interesting. Though I think is kind of over board with the piercing. I looked up at my parents and yeah they were smiling so much its freaky, really.

"Itachi," said the black ponytail male. "Uh…. hi." I couldn't say my words. For some reason his gaze on me felt like a fire stick had been thrown through my face and it burns. "Hn" Aw no don't tell me this guy is solid. I am defiantly not going to talk to him. Freaking weasel.

A blue skinned guy came in front of me and grinned. "Kisame," he said pointing to himself. I just stared at him. "Dad, mom he's a talking fish. "Look he really looks like one and he's talking that is wicked man." I looked down at his foot. "Hey fishy where are your fins? I thought fishes have fins as feet. Wait no. Are you a mermaid? No I mean merman?" Kisame face got darker and darker after my guesses. But I kept babbling on I couldn't help it. "Wait no I'm wrong you are an alien fish. Yes an alien fish. Man I got to bring you to my science teacher to experiment yo- "I am not a fish! I am a shark! Okay! Shark. Get it in your head! I stood with my mouth gaped open. I can hear the group snickering except Pein, Konan, and Itachi of course. But I bet in the inside they're.

Yeah oh please that's hard to believe." Bee! Apologize." yelled mom. I looked at her. "Why?" "Bee do it now." "Fine. I am so sorry shar- I mean Kisame that I call you all those foolish names and about bringing you to my science teacher yeah all the other stuff too." Kisame patted my head. "It's okay kiddo. Say do you have any sake I can drink because I'm dying of thirst right now." I stood there. "Are you an alcoholic because if you are ask my dad." I said." "Bee! I am not an alcoholic." "Aha. Sure dad you're not" I mocked. "Kisame its in one of the cabinets and if my parents ask I didn't tell you where it was okay," I whispered. "Thanks kiddo." He was about to ruffle my hair but I stepped back and smiled.

Dude step right up. "Kakuzu." He said in a low voice. "Yo Zombie! I said. I looked at his arms. "Hey what's with your arms and those stitches? That got to hurt man. OH hey. Hey what if I pull one of your strings will half of your arm fall off because that will look amazing and I mean it." "Bee! Stop it!" Both of my parents yelled. "What" I shrugged.

Last but not least whoa. "Dude what are you?" I asked. The man with the half black and white face stepped up. I stepped back a little. "Zetsu," it both said. "_**Can I eat her?" the black side said. "No she's our sister," said the white side. **_ "Whoa did I hear two voices? That's crack right there." I looked up at him. "Why are you behind a cage?" Deidara spoke up. "Hey. He's a plant, un" Deidara laughed. I looked shock. First Kisame a shark then Zetsu a plant. This is crazy. "Oi Zetsu if you're a plant then why are you not buried in soil?" I asked. "Wel- Zetsu was cut of by my dad. "Okay now that we all know each othe- "Wait Tobi don't know little sister name!" "Yeah brat we tell ours now you tell yours" said Hidan. " Yeah, un." "Can I have my sake now?" "Ug, fine the name is Bee." I lied.

"What kind of nam- _**Crash.**_ Well a damn freaking interruption. "Hey. Hey. Your worse nightmare is here bits!" yelled a voice. Arg why the fudge is she here coming here like that. I ran to the kitchen and stared at the broken glass from the window shattered all over the kitchen floor. I looked around then saw that one person the only person dusting off her clothes. "Aw Jamie you're kidding me there's a door in the front use it!" I yelled. Everyone came in the kitchen. "What the heck was that un," asked Deidara. I looked up at him and answered. "Ha crazy psycho is here brace yourselves." Everyone looked confused except my parents of course they knew who it was. I saw my mom mouthed 'take care of this'. Both of parents left so did half of my siblings except for Tobi, Deidara and Hidan. Guess they want to see the show.

NOooooooo. "Hey Bee! What cha doing?" said Jamie. I sighed. "Dude Jamie. Bad timing." I stopped because she wasn't even listening to me she was busy looking at my new so-called brothers and sister. Jamie lifted up her fingers and oh no I knew she was about to shout something. I ran in front of her before she said anything but she shoved me into the table. I landed on top of the table with thud. "Tobi will save you Bee!" Tobi yelled.

I grumbled and rubbed my head. Jamie ran in from of them. "OMG YOU GUYS ARE THE AKATSUKI FROM NARUTO!! WHERE THE REST OF THEM?! OMG THIS CAN'T BE REAL! IT'S A DREAM!" Yelled Jamie. I got up slowly and was seriously pissed. I walked behind Jamie she was still babbling about how they are the akatsuki and blah. "OMG BEE THIS IS A REALLY A DREAM. PLEASE PINCH ME! "Alright," I said as I walked over to her and gave her a pinch on the arm. She flinched. "What was that for?" I rolled my eyes. "You know Jamie WHAT THE H- E DOUBLE HOCKEY STICK WERE YOU THINKING PUSHING ME LIKE THAT! With that yell I threw a solid punch at her face and yeah she black out on the ground. I turned around to see shock faces. Unbelievable, un" said Deidara quietly. Hidan just nodded slowly. "Never knew the brat got guts." "Tobi wants to fly!!! We all do. I smiled sheepishly. "Can one of you guys get me a rope?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Do..not..own…Naruto**

**

* * *

  
**

Right after I blacked out Jamie I brought her to my room and tied her to the chair. I let out a small sigh. This girl what the heck is she talking about? Who the heck is akatsuki? What is this Naruto they are from? Argh I'm so out for coco puffs right now. Just then Jamie eyes opened slowly. "Where am I?" "You're in the bottom world," I said in a monotone."

Hehe this will freak her out. "What no no I cant. I didn't do anything bad why do I deserve this? No! Eat shit you monsters. I can't be in a world with Hitler! Jamie tried to untie her self still panicking. "Jamie idiot I was kidding you're in my room." Jamie looked up at me and grinned. "Oh what's up?" Talk about the mood. "Alright you said that my new siblings are Akatsuki and that they are from Naruto. Explain now." Jamie was just looking around still lost. But saw my gazed and explained. "Well you see they are ninjas from th- "Gay. Don't say any more. I don't believe you." I said turning away. "What no I'm serious they look exactly like them I swear maybe they're just bunch of people cosplaying but I doubt it.

I sighed. "Really. Ok so yeah wooo ninjas. Are they going to go kung fu on me or something." "Since you said that LET ME MEET THEM PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE!! I BEG YOU PLEASE!! Wait they're your siblings?" Idiot didn't I said they were already. "Uh yeah parents brought them from foster homes and blah blah blah." "Ohhhhhhh."

"Later dude." I said as I walked out. I could hear Jamie screaming. "Hey wait untie me I want to meet them! As if. I'm thinking that I should leave her there for the next 20 minutes. Yeah I am. "La la la la." I stopped. Where is this singing coming from? "La La la blah bleh blooo." There it is again. Somewhat it came from the bathroom. I walked over near the bathroom door, which was closed a little. I opened it slowly and believe it or not it's…


	4. Chapter 4

**Do not own Naruto. Do I have to say this when I write new chapters? Or stuff idk**

**

* * *

  
**

It's Tobi shaving with my dad. What a great sight to see. Tobi turned around and saw me. "Hey Bee look Tobi is shaving!" My dad saw me too. "Isn't he a fast learner? First time someone shaved without cuts and blood." I just stood there staring at them two but I had one question. "Uh yeah. Um Tobi I'm wondering why the heck do you shave with that mask on?" "Uh Tobi don't like it when people see Tobi's face." "Oh I see… well more questions later got to run."

Well wasn't that just cool. I walked past my room still hearing Jamie screaming but I thought I did. I stopped in front of the door. Hold up why she stopped she's suppose to keep on screaming that's what I hope for… Then that means ah noooo. I slam the door and walked in my room to see no Jamie. That blah did it again.

"Crap." I ran down the stairs. "Jamie you bast- _**Thud **_Oh yeah great another fall. "Ow." I landed flat faced at the end of the stairs. How the heck did I fall.

I sat up and unexpectedly my foot hit a bottle. I grab the bottle and sniff the top. Yuck what is this stuff? Is this sake? This made me fall? Oh please. That bottle would have splatter under my foot and that's not a pretty sight. Well anyway time to kick some ass. Wait before that I need to get my metal bat.

I ran back up to my room and grabbed my bat. "I soooo love using this. Especially when I'm in a golly mood to slaughter a person named Jamie." I ran back down the stairs to the living room with joy. I slide right in front of the entrance. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

I held the bat right in front of me with a grin. I tighten the bat in my hands. "Hehe where the flying bird is she at," I growled. My mom spoke up. "Jamie right there on the couch next to Itachi." "No Mrs. Alto you're supposed to say she left home." Jamie said in a tiny voice." BINGO.

"Hey un. Why you have a bat, un." Deidara said. "You'll see. Jamie 123 I getting yah run now." Right after that I ran toward her with the bat right up in the air. I slam it down hard. I looked and didn't see her. She got away. "Arggggghhhhhhhhhh" I yelled. My mom came in front of me with Jamie peeking behind her. "Bee are you okay? Are you Angry? Why are you angry?"

I grinned." I'm not angry I just want to kill Jamie that's all." I grinned even wider. My mom looked uhh how do you say it yeah shocked. She looked shocked. "She forgot to take her pills. oh this is going to take awhile. News flash to everyone living here bee takes pills special ones that calm her down and stuff like now." My mom explained.

I growled. "I ALREADY TOOK MY PILLS. LOOK I'M NOT ANGRY LOOK AT MY FACE IS NOT EVIL. PLUS THOSE PILLS WERE TALKING TO ME. I COULDN'T SWALLOW THEM. THEY SAID THEY WOULD RIP ALL OF MY ORGANS IF I DID!!!!"

Hidan stood next to my mom. "Wow didn't know the brat got problems too. Kisame stood beside Hidan. "You think she drank too much sake."

"I'M NOT HOLDING A BAT THAT IS GOING TO BE SOON INSIDE OF JAMIE'S HEAD. I'M OKAY REALLY. I JUST NEED TO KILL WHAT EXSIST!!!"

"Why is she talking like that, un." Deidara asked.

" MOMMY JAMIE IS AN UNKNOWN KILLER SHEEP WITH 3 BRAINS THAT MADE HER CELLS BREAK INTO SMALLER ONES THAT DONT FUNCTION RIGHT. I NEED TO KILL HER NOW BEFORE SHE KILLS US ALL WITH HER LAZER EYES!!!"

"She's crazy that's why," Kakuzu said as he counted his money. Wait where did he get all of that money.

"I agree," Sasori said not taking his eyes off the t.v

"MOMMY SHE'S A CLONE OF GODZILLA. WATCH OUT SHE'S GOING TO BREATHE OUT FIRE THAT WILL EXPLODE US ALL!!"

BAM MY NEW BROTHERES AND SIS BRACE YOURSELVES. I kept on yelling things and swinging the metal bat at the same time. I was just lost in my own world.

BOOHAHA. MOM I THINK I SEE DEAD PEOPLE. OH HAHAH LOOK DEAD ZOMBIE COUNTING HIS MONEY. OE GALEE BOO GALEE. HES'S GOING TO EAT US ALL!!

"Bee stop it!" my mom yelled. Someone do something. Itachi kind enough to do what mom says. He walked right behind me and karate chopped my neck. "Its bedtime Bee." I fell on the ground slowly. "Damn you." With that sleep took over me. It's a small world Weeeeeeeeeeeee.


	5. Chapter 5

**Do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

I opened my eyes slowly only seeing light. The sun shined on my face god damn it. I got up slowly. Then my eye twitched. What happen? It's morning already? How did I get here? Ugghh my head hurts.

"Morning, un." Deidara said as he sat at the end of my bed. I looked up to him then looked beside which layed a metal bat. I took it and remembered something. I stood up fast on my bed with the bat in front of me. "Okay where's that bastard I know you hide her. Where is she?" With that I swung the bat everywhere. Smashing the walls and everything that was close to me.

"Un! Bee calm down! Bee gone crazy again, un!" Fast footsteps walked in my room. Which was my dad. I think he knew what happen last night. Wait last night or last time.

My dad shoved the pills in my mouth also with water. That's soo mean. I hate it when he does that.

I coughed then I swallowed and sat on the bed trying to stay alive. "Gee dad you had to do that." "Well it was the only way and the best," he shrugged. I could hear Deidara laughing. I turned and glared at him. "What's so funny?" "You're so crazy, un" he said. I let out a huff and mumbled. "Whatever."

My dad went to examine my wall. "Well Bee seems like you need to fix the wall." He looked over at my desk with a smashed lamp. "And possibly buy a new lamp. And oh you have to wash that wall today and no whining." I sat there grumbling 'I always have to clean everything.'

Deidara reached over to me and ruffle my hair. Why does everyone do that? I gave him another glare. In return he grinned. Bastard. My dad walked out of the room. "Come on you two lets eat some breakfast." Oh yeah food. I got up from my bed and zoomed to the kitchen leaving my dad and Dei Dei behind. I heard him yelled, "Wait up, un!"

As I was running down the stairs I could smell my mom's chocolate pancakes. "Chocolate Pancakes!" I yelled. I made it yeah. But as I looked at the table it was full. Everyone took their seats and was happily eating. Where do I sit? I look over and saw Hidan munching all the pancakes when the others were only eating there second or first.

"Hey Hidan stop eating all the pancakes and save some for me bastard!" Hidan looked up at me and smirked. "I don't think so brat. Hidan eats all. With no leftovers." He stuffed another pancake in his mouth chewing it slowly. Damn you.

Deidara and my dad came behind us. "Yeah, un leave some for us." Itachi got up from his seat and went to the living room. "You're done eating right?" I asked him. "Hn," he replied as he walked past by us. I count as a yes. I ran and took his seat before dad and Dei did. "Yeah and what." Both of them just rolled their eyes.

I grabbed a pancake and put it on my plate. "Ah so sweeeeettt." I took the bottle of syrup and spill it all over then after that I started to pig out. Causing everyone to stop eating and dropped their spoons. Also this made me stop. I look up at everyone, which were looking at me. "What?" I asked. Hidan got up and rubbed his tummy. "Brat you just made me lose my appetite." He scoffed and left to the living room. "I agree." Sasori got up and left. Everyone followed except for Kisame and Pein. Kisame got up and walked over to mom at the sink.

"I can help clean the dishes you know." Mom smiled. "Thanks that's nice of you Kisame. In return I'll give you whatever you want." Kisame looked shocked. His hands went up to his face shaking. "Wh- Whatever I w- want?" "Yep whatever you want."

Kisame face started to beam. "I want sake lots, lots, and lots of sake!" "Alright you're wish is granted." I sat there eavesdropping on their conversation, which made me ticked because of what my mom said. "Hey not fair." They both turned and looked at me with raised eyebrows, my mom that is. I pointed my fork toward them. Don't worry I'm not going to kill them with a fork that's impossible.

Wait no maybe it's not. I'll try it one da- Okay off track. "I help you clean the dishes before and all I get was a pack of gum that was empty." Kisame let out a little laugh. I glared. "That is because every time you clean each dish it breaks," mom answered. I grumbled.

"But still it's not fair. You let your own son drink psh that's crazy." I went back to eating my pancakes. I looked up at Pein who was not eating just staring at me. Mom and Kisame left to the living room, which leaves Pein and yeah.

"May I help you? Metal face." I asked. Pein glared. "Tell me everything you know about us." I drop my fork and leaned on my hand. "I don't know what you're talking about. Really I didn't know.

Pein picked up his fork and stabbed the pancake. I flinched. "Shesh, what crawled up your ass?"

"Tell me every single thing you know." I rolled my eyes. "I told yah I don't know what you're talking about. "Listen girl. I don't have time for games. It's either you tell me now or you will suffer." With that sentence I cracked up and fell on the ground holding my sides.

Pein stood up and look over to me with a blank expression. "I don't think any of this is funny." I crawled to my chair and sat. Wiping a tear from my eyes and said, "Dude nice one man. Make you suffer haha. The way you said was like a monster. Arghhhh. Haha! I stopped because of his cold stare.

I coughed. "Ahem sorry was this about Jamie because if you want me to kick her ass I was about to anyway so don't need to say it."

"No is not that. You know we are the akatsuki and clearly that is top secret." Pein crossed his arms. I let out a little whistle. "Oh you guys really are ninjas or akatsuki whatever. Cool nice to know. Don't go all kung fu on me haha." His stare damn it is too evil to look at better turn away.. "My lips are sealed." I still don't believe their ninjas or whatever. I look at his plate lying there was once whole piece of chocolate pancakes! "Hey are you going to eat that?"

Pein looked at his plate. "No." I grinned. "Can I have it then?" He smirked. "No."

"What why? You're not eating it I am not you. I want it now!" I stretched my arms out and stabbed the pancake with my fork. "Ha and what!"

But Pein did the same also. Damn. "Hey what are you doing let go of my pancake." I said. "Nope it's my pancake not yours." I jumped a little. "But you're not eating it." "So." "I hate you! Metal Face! I hate you!" "I love you too Bee." Who the heck says that? O I know Pein does. Freaking bastard.

I growled. "Jackass." He still didn't let go of my pancake. I said "my" because it will soon be mine. Got to make a plan, from the looks of it he is not going to let go. Fine then you want to play. It's on metal face.

I grinned. BINGO. "Hey Pein. You know what." He raised his eyebrows. "Pein say what, what." "What?" he said. I pointed behind him fast. "What is that?" I said slowly. Pein turned around and in swift move I took the plate and ran up to my room.

"And What metal face! And What!" I yelled behind my door. "Bee get your ass down here and clean the wall!" dad yelled. I groaned. "Oh come on I was about to celebrate my victory." "I don't care!" "Argh fine." I walked back down the stairs slowly. This will make him piss off. Psh I just won my victory why can't I celebrate it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah sorry about taking so long my computer died for a long time. But somebody made it came back alive. Sorry again. I swear it died!!**

**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

Why do I have to do this? Like really? It's killing me. Wah. I scrubbed the wall slower. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have spray painted the wall. Why me! Why me! Aha what the heck am I saying? I'm the best.

Tch. So I'm left alone with the two dudes. Dan and Zombie. I don't like saying their name is too tiring to say and plus I forgot their names. Isn't that a neck!

I sighed. I could be driving a go-kart on the street by now. But no daddy says I have to clean this stuff off before he brings me to my grandma house and do this scary ritual which she drinks scared water and spits it around me. Oh how I was so freaked. I nearly died of laughter. Hehe I know it's not suppose to be funny but it is. Uh wait no that's bad and disgusting! I'm sorry grandma! Forgive me!

Well enough of that my day today is like a schedule. Psh not the one I made but my parents. This is not how I roll my day. Scrubbing all-day and hanging out with Dan and Zombie is not cool. It's not fair everybody else get to go to friendly's. Like come on friendly's. Why would they bring them there? They're teenagers man.

I dropped the sponge in the bucket and leaned against the wall. After this I have to go the furniture store. I don't want to go. In the meaning of time Dan came in the living room screaming about something.

"Shit! Mother of ahhh something is freaking went in my finger!"

I looked up at Hidan. Oh look I remember his name. "Woo hoo. What do you want me to do? I'm not a doctor. Hidan walked in front of me.

Then appeared in front of me was a scythe right near my neck. Hidan bend to my level. "You will do something about this," as he said that he lifted his index finger to show me. I look at it then at him. I took his finger and examine it. Then it hit me.

"Bahahaha. Really Hidan! That's ju- just a splinter. You're yelling over that and I thought you were a man!"

"I don't see any of this amusing," Hidan said darkly. I gulped. His voice was scarier. He moved the scythe a little forward to my neck as if it was touching it. "You will fix this right now."

I looked at the sharp object below me. Fine I'll fix his little booboo. But for putting that sharp thingy next to me and- where did that came from anyway. Only a ninja woul- a ninja! Only ninjas secretly hide their weapons and blah. Blah.

What a douche he is. I looked at it again. The top of it shined. I put my mouth above it. I could feel Hidan move a little. I open my mouth then fogged the top of it. "Haha."

Hidan look at me weirdly then he glanced at his scythe. "You ass why the hell would you do that!" Hidan raise the scythe. I gasped. "Wait I'll fix it just don't kill me. Go to the kitchen. I'll put something on it and hello kitty band aid on it. It works trust me."

Hidan look like he was in thought. He shifted the scythe behind his back and walked to the kitchen. I stood up.

"Weird only ninjas can do that argh so confusing. I am never going to watch that show Naruto again. I actually lied I did heard of it and watched it once only because Jamie made me. I have to say it's good eh.

I walked in the kitchen just in time to see Hidan do something weird with his hands. It's like hand signs in one quick motion. I looked weirdly at him.

"Uh, Hidan. What the heck are you doing?"

"Something brat."

"Tch. Are you a ninja or something?" Ah why did I ask that stupid question? Ninjas are not real. Are they?

Hidan looked at me. "S-criminal." To tell you this that look was dead ass.


End file.
